


Baby's Debut to Outside World

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Tomoharu's first introduction to the world.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182917
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Baby's Debut to Outside World

Tomorrow is the first day Tetsurou will go back to work. His one month paternity leave is over. He will leave his omega to take care of their baby alone. He will spend most of his days at work, separated from Kei and Tomoharu. Oh God, he doesn’t know if he can do it.

This one month is probably one of the best months of his life. Spending everyday with the love of his life and their precious baby boy gives him so much happiness. Sure, it is tiring taking care of a baby. There are just so many things to do. Tomoharu needs to be fed every two hours, the nappies need to be changed every four hours, he also seems to not be able to sleep if not in his parents’ arms, and the laundry. Oh my God, there are so much laundry. Kei and Tetsurou have been taking turns to take care of Tomoharu, but it’s still hard. They haven’t had a decent sleep in a while.

Even so, Tetsurou won’t change it for the world.

Tetsurou watches Kei making breakfast as he feeds Tomoharu on the dining chair. He admires Kei’s figures, all long limbs and slim waist, clad in pajama top and boxer briefs only. Even though it's only a month after he gave birth, apart from some stretch marks, there are no big changes in Kei’s body compared to before. Tetsurou wonders if it’s because Kei is naturally skinny, or taking care of the baby is more taxing for Kei. 

“The bottle is already empty, Tetsu-san,” Kei calls Tetsurou out of his musing. Tetsurou blinks. He looks down and indeed, Tomoharu has already finished his milk. Tetsurou then brings Tomoharu to his shoulder to burp him. “What makes you think that hard?”

“Tomorrow i’ll go back to work,” Tetsurou says. He pats Tomoharu’s back gently so the baby can burp. 

Kei hums. He places the food on the table. Rice, tamagoyaki, pan fried salmon, and vegetable miso soup. He takes Tomoharu from his father’s arms to put him in his cot. Kei also turns on the hanging toys so Tomoharu will be amused for a while as his parents eat. 

“Tomorrow you’ll go back to work,” Kei says. “What about it?”

“I’m worried about leaving you alone with Tomochan,” Tetsurou says after drinking his miso soup. 

Kei looks at him amusedly. “You think I can't take care of Tomoharu alone?”

“What? No!” Tetsurou denies. He’s fully aware that Kei is really good with babies and is more than capable of handling Tomoharu without Tetsurou’s help. But still. “I’m just worried, what if something happens? Or you are tired and need rest? Or..”

Kei raises his chopsticks to stop him talking. “I will be fine, Tetsu-san. Besides, Obaa-san said she’ll come by often and is a call away. Okaa-san also told me he took some days off and will be here the day after tomorrow to help.”

“I kno~w, but still,” Tetsurou whines. 

“Don’t worry, Touchan, Tomoharu will be fine with Kaachan,” Kei teases. He nudges Tetsurou’s feet with his own.

Tetsurou looks at Kei with a pout on his face. He drops his face to his hands. “I will miss you a lot! I will be the one who’s not okay! How can I spend my day without you and Tomochan by my side?” he cries.

Kei laughs. “It’s only for 8 to 9 hours. You’ll be fine, Tetsu-san.”

“I won’t be fine,” Tetsurou whines again, his face still hidden in his hands. “I won’t be able to concentrate on my job for sure.”

Tetsurou hears Kei's chair scraping the floor and Kei’s foot steps towards him. He smiles when he feels Kei hugging him. The purrs that comes out of his chest is involuntary as Kei nuzzles his scent gland with his nose. Tetsurou turns around to face Kei. He puckers his lips, demanding a kiss from his mate. Kei chuckles, but gives him the kiss.

“You’ll be fine, Tetsu-san,” Kei says, now standing in between Tetsurou’s legs. Kei’s hands cup his face and squeeze his cheeks gently. “Didn’t you say you miss your lab and students?”

Tetsurou takes Kei’s hands and gives one of them a kiss. “I did. I do miss my students. But I will miss you more.”

“I’ll call you at lunch,” Kei says. “A video call so you can see Tomoharu too.”

“Promise?” Tetsurou looks at Kei with what he hopes a puppy eye look. Kei chuckles again and hums. 

“Now eat your breakfast,” Kei untangles his body from Tetsurou, much to the alpha’s displeasure. “Stop pouting. You know it won’t be long before Tomoharu asks for attention.”

And true to what his mother said, Tomoharu starts wailing a minute after.

Xxx

“Do I really need to go?” Tetsurou says. He stands at the genkan, all ready to go. Kei stands in front of him, holding Tomoharu in his arms. 

“Yes, Tetsu-san,” Kei says, clearly exasperated with his alpha. “Go before you late.”

“Promise me you’ll call at lunch,” Tetsurou demands.

“Oh my God! Yes, I promise! Now go, it’s already half to eight!”

Tetsurou sighs. He gathers Kei and Tomoharu to his chest and nuzzles Kei’s neck. He inhales Kei’s scent as if it’s the last time he has the chance to. With a lungful of fresh berry scent, he moves to kiss his mate’s lips and his son’s head. “I’m going, then, Moonshine. Pray for me so I can work without too terribly missing you both.”

Kei laughs. He gives Tetsurou one more kiss. “You know I will miss you too, Tetsu-san. But Touchan needs to work hard so Tomoharu can grow up without worry,” Kei says, waving Tomoharu’s small arm to him.

“Alright, alright,” Tetsurou laughs. “Ittekimasu.”

“Itterasshai.”

Xxx

“That’s probably the 10th time I heard you sigh,” Amakusa comments from the table beside Tetsurou. “What’s bothering you?”

Tetsurou turns on his chair to face his colleague. “I miss my mate and my son,” he says.

Amakusa raises her eyebrows. “It’s only... 11,” she states, looking at her wristwatch. 

“Yeah, so?”

“So, it’s only three hours since you left them home,” Amakusa says. 

“It’s  _ been _ three hours since the last time I saw them,” Tetsurou corrects. “Three hours longer than I'd like to not be with them.”

Amakusa is stunned for a minute before laughing out loud. “Oh my God, what the hell, Kuroo! How can you walk out of the house at all?”

“Kei made sure I went to work,” Tetsurou says sullenly.

“He has a better head than you,” Amakusa remarks. “Anyway, can i see your son? I haven’t seen him after that announcement photo you sent in the group chat. How big is he now?”

“Oh! He is around 4 or 5 kilos now!” Tetsurou excitedly takes out his phone. “I can’t believe how much he’s grown in just a month. Baby is so fascinating.” He scrolls down his gallery to choose a picture of his son to show. “Here,” he gives his phone to Amakusa. “I took it a week ago.”

Amakusa coos. It’s such a beautiful photo. One of the best ones Tetsurou took of his little family and he has a lot of them. In the picture, Kei was sitting sideways one the bench in their backyard while Tomoharu lay down on his mini futon in front of his mother, both in matching off-white clothing. Kei wore his favorite knitted sweater and acid-washed jeans while Tomoharu was looking too adorable in his little jumpsuit. Kei was smiling with Tomoharu’s plushie held in his hand. The baby’s hands and feet were kicking about. 

Tetsurou remembers the day clearly. The sky was blue with only little clouds, morning sun shone bright and warm, the weather was crisp and refreshing. When he came back from the kitchen, he saw his mate looked so happy and serene under the shadow of a tree. Kei had this soft smile he reserved only for Tomoharu. Tetsurou had never seen anything as beautiful as that smile. He remembers the warm feeling engulfing him looking at his little family. He remembers promising himself to protect them with everything he had.

“Kei-san looks even prettier after giving birth, doesn’t he?” Amakusa muses, breaking Tetsurou’s reminiscence. “But, as pleasing as it is seeing your mate, I want to see your son.”

Tetsurou chuckles. The picture doesn’t really show Tomoharu clearly, he supposes. “Right, let’s see,” Tetsurou takes his phone back to look for Tomoharu’s single shot. When he finds one, he gives his phone to Amakusa again.

“Oh my God,” Amakusa exclaims. “He’s just the cutest little thing, isn’t he?”

The picture is Tomoharu in his cot wearing that nekoma jersey lookalike from Bokuto and Akaashi. The baby is still too small for the jumpsuit, but he still looks so adorable. The red color of his clothes makes his cheeks rosier. Kei hasn’t tried to shave Tomoharu’s head, so the baby still has a lot of unruly black hair. His arms and legs are getting chubbier. Tomoharu’s face is the exact copy of his mother except for his face shape, so of course he’s the most beautiful baby in the world. In Tetsurou’s opinion at least.

“He is, isn’t he?” Tetsurou says proudly. Amakusa only smiles and shakes her head fondly. After being Tetsurou’s lab mate since they were in their postgraduate days, Amakusa surely is very familiar with how whipped Tetsurou is for his mate and now his son. 

“I want to see him,” Amakusa says as she hands back Tetsurou’s phone. “Do you think Kei-san is ready to have an outsider in his nest?”

Omegas are especially territorial after giving birth. They will see other people outside his pack as a threat of their babies. No one can step inside what they perceive as a nest. Either it is their birthing room or their houses. Some are fine with extended family members. Some only give permission to their parents and their parents-in-law. Some only want their mates. But complete outsiders are a big no no. Even if it’s their close friends. It can last for a few weeks to a few months. Each omega is different.

Alpha is also getting more territorial, but to a much lesser degree. Alpha only will be aggressive if there are immediate threats. Besides, commonly for alphas, their friends are like their extended arms, people that will help him defend their homes and protect their packs. 

This one month, Kei can handle having his parents and Akiteru around. Probably because Kei is really close to his immediate family and never really went out of his childhood home until college. He also can tolerate Tetsurou’s dad and grandparents. But that’s it. Even Yamaguchi, Kei’s bestest friend, hasn’t been welcomed. Tetsurou isn’t sure if Kei needs more time or not. They haven’t really talked about it.

“I’ll need to ask Kei first,” he says. Amakusa only nods, understanding the circumstances. “Anyway, i have class in like 15 minutes. I probably need to go.”

“Okay. Ah, after lunch, the new assistants will come. I’ll introduce you to them.” Tetsurou gives Amakusa a thumb up and goes to his first class after a month break. Hopefully he still remembers how to teach.

Xxx

Tetsurou comes home to Kei welcoming him at the door. He immediately brings Kei into a hug and buries his nose in Kei’s neck, scenting him. After a whole day without his mate, he gets a withdrawal of Kei’s fresh berries scent. Kei, the lovely thing that he is, endures Tetsurou’s assault patiently. That, or he’s already used to Tetsurou antics after all the years they have been together. Kei only rubs Tetsurou’s back, letting his husband have his fill.

“So, how’s the university?” Kei asks after Tetsurou lets him go. He helps Tetsurou with his jacket and takes his bags from him. 

“It was fine,” Tetsurou crouches down to untie his shoes. “Back to class was fun and I got to meet our new lab assistants.”

“That’s great,” Kei smiles. 

“Yeah,” Tetsurou agrees. “I really did miss the lab.”

“Who was the one whining this morning not wanting to go back to work again?” Kei teases.

Tetsurou laughs. “You are always right, Moonshine,” he says. “Now, where’s my welcome home kiss?”

Kei rolls his eyes but indulges his husband. Tetsurou smiles on Kei’s soft lips, deepening the kiss when Kei starts to step back. Tetsurou is pleased to see Kei’s red lips, glassy eyes, and flushing cheeks after the kiss. Always good to know that his mate is still affected by what he’s doing.

After a while, Kei comes back from his daze and clears his throat. “Erase that smug face, Tetsu-san,” Kei says. “It’s not very attractive.”

Tetsurou’s smirk is only getting wider. “You are lying. I know you lo~ve this smug face, Moonshine.”

Kei clicks his tongue. He turns around and walks deeper into the house. Tetsurou, still laughing, follows him. Kei puts his bag on the couch and walks to their bedroom, probably to hang his jacket. Tetsurou walks to Tomoharu’s cot in the living room and sees their baby sleeping soundly with his thumb in his mouth. Tetsurou was not lying when he said he missed his baby boy. He really really wants to take Tomoharu out of his cot and hugs the baby so hard. But before he even reaches in, Kei slaps the back of his head.

“Don’t you dare,” he scolds in stage whisper. “I tried so hard to make him asleep. Don’t you dare wake him up. Besides, you haven’t even washed your hands.”

Tetsurou pouts, but does as his mate said. He washes his hands in the kitchen with Kei watching him from the dining table. After thoroughly soaping and rinsing his hands, he turns around and makes a show to Kei of his clean hands. Kei rolls his eyes, making Tetsurou chuckle.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Tetsurou asks, taking the chair across Kei’s. 

“You don’t want to take a bath first?”

“Nah, I’m hungry. I’ll take the bath after.”

Kei shrugs. “It’s beef curry. Help me scoop the rice and pour the curry, please. I’m gonna prepare the salad.”

Tetsurou does as he is told and between the two of them, the dinner is ready in no time. Tetsurou savors the sweetness of the curry. He hums, satisfied. Kei always makes the curry on the sweeter side with a little spiciness, exactly like what he prefers. Don’t tell Obaa-chan, but Tetsurou thinks Kei’s curry is tastier than his grandma’s. 

“It hits the spot,” he says as he scoops another spoonful of rice.

“I made a lot if you want seconds.” Tetsurou always wants seconds of Kei’s food.

“Kei, Amakusa asked if she could meet Tomochan,” Tetsurou says after sometimes. He can see Kei’s face tightened. He places his hand on Kei’s. “I didn’t say yes, of course. Not until you are ready, Moonshine.” 

Kei exhales, trying to make himself relax. Tetsurou continues to rub the back of his hand softly until Kei loosen his grips on his chopsticks. “I don’t think i’m ready yet.”

“Of course. It’s fine. She’ll understand.”

Kei needs a few minutes to unwind. He takes Tetsurou’s hand in his and squeezes as thanks. “I don’t want strangers near Tomoharu yet. But i think it’s time to introduce him to our friends. You know, Tadashi and the rest. Kozume-san and the rest. Also Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san.”

Tetsurou smiles. "Whoever you feel comfortable with," Tetsurou readily agrees. "What if we make a get together? Invite them for lunch or something around next week?"

"Sounds good. Kaa-san will be here too to help us prepare."

"Alright, i will send the invitation tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a loooong time since i last update. My life hasn't been great these past months. I really couldn't think of any fluff, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story. See you next chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Oh, and if you have any thing you want me to write about this family, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


End file.
